Board of Directors/About
The supreme governing body of the O.G.R.E.s is the Board of Directors. This board consists of no-less than ten active members, including the following: Director (aka President), Vice Director (aka Vice President), Treasurer, Supreme Dungeon Master, Webmaster, Director of Communications, Chairman of the New Chapter Recruitment Committee, Chairman of the Committee on Gaming Advocacy, and the Chairman of the Committee on Organization Promotion and Marketing. Members of the board are elected from the membership at large, and all information on this process can be found within the Membership Handbook. History First Meeting The first meeting of the O.G.R.E.s Board of Directors was held on Saturday, November 21st of 2009 in Paducah, Kentucky. Members representing the Quilt City Ogres, Soil Ogres, Derby City Ogres, and the Saluki City Ogres were present, as well as an industry representative from Hex Games. The initial members of the board were voted upon from this pool of members, as well as general discussion on the incorporation, future, and goals of the club. Current Agenda Dues During the first quarter meeting of the Board on February 13th, 2010, the main issue to be discussed will be how to handle dues and if dues should be necessary at all. The current ways of implementing dues are as follows: #Monthly dues of $5 per active member #Allow chapters to establish their own dues (or no dues), and pay a small chapter dues once a year #Have no dues required, but if a chapter does choose to have dues a small percentage should be sent to the Board to run the organization These methods will be discussed and agreed upon firmly at this meeting. Members who wish to have a say should contact the Director of Communications with any thoughts, concerns, or suggestions. The O.G.R.E.s do need a small fund to operate and provide the membership material to chapters, so one should keep this in mind. Current Board Members The current Board of Directors is the first board in the history of the organization, and their collective terms will expire on January 1st, 2013. The sitting board members are representatives of four different chapters and include a representative of the rpg industry. Among the incumbents are three of the original founding five members of O.G.R.E.s as we know it. Roster Overview #Charles Ringstaff | Derby City Ogres #Gayle Neal | Quilt City Ogres #Hooper | Quilt City Ogres #Jake Kubitschek | Quilt City Ogres #Kelsey Phelps | Quilt City Ogres #Lacey Wilson | Quilt City Ogres #Nick Henley | Saluki City Ogres #Shawn Cain | Soil Ogres #Steve Johnson | Hex Games #Walter Pfeiffer-Thompson | Quilt City Ogres Positions Director The presiding chairman of the board, and thus the Director (aka President) of the organization, is Jake Kubitschek of the Quilt City Ogres, who is the first to serve in the role. Vice Director The incumbent Vice Director is Hooper of the Quilt City Ogres, who serves to assist the Director. Treasurer No treasurer is currently deemed necessary, though the position is intended to be filled by April of 2010. Supreme Dungeon Master The currently presiding Supreme Dungeon Master, who all Senior Dungeon Masters report to, is Walter Pfeiffer-Thompson of the Quilt City Ogres. Webmaster Shawn Cain of Soil Ogres serves as the O.G.R.E.s webmaster. Director of Communications Hooper of the Quilt City Ogres is the Director of Communications, who all Chapter Coordinators report to. Committee Chairs =Chairman of the New Chapter Recruitment Committee = The chairman of the New Chapter Recruitment Committee is Hooper of the Quilt City Ogres. =Chairman of the Committee on Gaming Advocacy = Ms. Lacey Wilson of the Quilt City Ogres is the Chairman for the Committee on Gaming Advocacy. =Chairman of the Committee on Organization Promotion and Marketing = Ms. Gayle Neal of the Quilt City Ogres is the Chairman of the Committee on Organization Promotion and Marketing. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal Category:Ogres Category:Browse